Halloween (Extended Edition)
This article is about the extended cut of the original film. For other meanings, see Halloween (disambiguation). Halloween is a 1978 American independent slasher film set in the fictional suburban midwestern town of Haddonfield, Illinois, on Halloween. The film's Extended Edition was developed for television in 1980. Plot The storyline is generally unchanged from the original, but with the following additions: * After Michael's murder of Judith, his psychiatrist, Dr Samuel Loomis, is called to hear the results of a panel performing a review of Michael's mental state. Against Loomis' insistence otherwise, the panel decides as Michael exhibits no signs of consciousness there is no reasonable doubt of his being a danger to anyone, and he will therefore will be held at the minimum-security sanitarium at Smith's Grove until his 21st birthday, whereupon he will be tried as an adult for his sister's murder. Loomis discovers that despite his experience dealing with the boy his notes were not passed on at the hearing, with Dr Foster's report being presented before the jury instead. Loomis makes one final attempt to persuade the panel to send him to Lychfield Penitentiary, but backs off when they threaten to have him transferred. Defeated, he leaves, briefly passing Myers' cell and telling Myers that he may have fooled the others, but not him... * The night after Michael's escape, Loomis is shown being escorted down a corridor in Smith's Grove sanitarium to Michael's, with a nurse explaining to him the efforts made by staff to round up the patients, saying it took most of the night to round them up. The nurse explains that Michael smashed all the furniture in his room and broke the window with his bare hands, scratching "sister" into the back of the door, before breaking open all doors in the corridor. As he leaves, she informs him that Terence Wynn is waiting near the exit for him... * The afternoon of October 31st, 1978: Lynda Van Der Klok rushes over to Laurie Strode's house and tells her that she saw the man who passed them in the station wagon earlier that day following her, and theorising that it might be Steve Todd, whose brother owns a station wagon. Laurie then tells her that he saw the same man parked outside school, and then after that in her back yard. Lynda jokes that he might want to ask her out, and then asks to borrow a silk blouse to wear for the night. However the man in the station wagon is still on her mind, and when the phone rings shortly afterwards she is reluctant to answer it. However she does and it turns out to be Annie Brackett, also interested in borrowing the blouse. Laurie asks when Annie is going to pick her up. In the end Laurie lets Lynda borrow it but doesnt believe her when she says nothing will happen to it. Alone for a moment, she stares out of the front window by the door and hums to herself: 'I wish I had you all alone/just the two of us...' Production When Halloween was sold for broadcast to NBC in 1980, the network's Standards and Practices Department demanded numerous edits to the original film. Although producer Debra Hill personally debated these cuts, it became necessary to create additional scenes to fill the movie's two-hour television slot. Using the crew of Halloween II, as well as stars Jamie Lee Curtis and Donald Pleasence, director John Carpenter commenced a three-day shoot of all-new scenes and alternate footage that was then added to the original version. Cast *Donald Pleasence as Doctor Samuel Loomis *Jamie Lee Curtis as Laurie Strode *P. J. Soles as Lynda Van Der Klok *Nancy Loomis as Annie Brackett *Will Sandin as Michael Myers (young) Category:Halloween Category:Alternate Cuts Category:Halloween (1978)